


Indifference of Man

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh is appalled by a case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indifference of Man

Calleigh growled and slammed her locker shut. She needed to take her anger and frustration out on something and her locker was as good a target as any. She'd have loved to go to the range but as much as firing a tight cluster into a target soothed her she thought it best not to have a weapon in her hand any more than the one she wore on his hip. She'd be too temped to use it on their suspect.

She didn't know what appalled her more. The fact he actually shot his wife, his lack of concern for her well being, his total disregard for the fact he broke untold laws, or the fact he blamed her for the fact *he* shot her. Man's contempt for one another used to surprise her but the longer she worked this job, the more she saw, the more she came to the realization that there was a great percentage of the population had no concern for anyone but themselves.

"Calleigh?"

She knew he would come find her. He always did. "Hold me," she requested walking into his embrace.


End file.
